Patience Song J K Potter
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: Ele tinha ciumes dela, mas depois de viver tanto tempo sem poder demonstrar o que sentia como poderiam o culpar?


**Patience.**

**GUNS N'ROSES.**

Draco Malfoy não era uma pessoa que demonstrava muito o que sentia, a maior parte da vida o pai lhe ensinou a deixar o que sentia de lado e seguir o poder, mas tudo isso mudou quando ele a conheceu, tudo mudou quando Draco conheceu Hellen Potter.

**One two one two three four  
(whistle)**

Shed a tear cause I'm missing you  
I'm still alright to smile  
Girl, I think about you every day now  
Was a time when I wasn't sure  
But you, set my mind at ease  
There is no doubt you're in my heart now  
Eles haviam brigado novamente, Draco já não agüentava mais Simas Finnigan falando que ele não era bom o bastante para ficar com Hellen e o bateu, Hellen como sempre ficou do lado dos amigos, e Draco se sentiu bravo por isso, será que ela não via que ele a amava? Mas ele ouve uma pessoa falando a suas costas.

-Você precisa começar a entender melhor a Hellen –ele se vira e vê Harry.

**Said woman take it slow  
It'll work itself out fine  
All we need is just a little patience  
Said sugar make it slow and we'll come together fine  
All we need is just a little patience  
(patience)  
mmmm, yeah**

Harry se senta ao lado de Draco no corredor e fala.

-Assim você esta jogando ela para ele, você sabe que eu falo a verdade –

-Eu sei –Draco fala cansado, ele respira fundo e fala –mas... Eu não consigo mais ouvir ele... Dizendo que e melhor que eu... Que ele e quem deveria ficar com ela...- Harry derrepente ri, o que deixa Draco pasmo –Do que você esta rindo Potter –ele falou venenosamente.

-Uma pergunta Draco: A Hellen ama ele? –Draco olha sem entender o que ele falava –Draco – ele coloca a mão sobre o ombro do amigo –Simas pode falar o que quiser, quem a Hellen ama e você, e não ele –Draco começa a entender e Harry ri mais –Com certeza os sonserinos estão lerdos este ano –e deixa Draco com os pensamentos dele.  
**Sit here on the stairs because I'd rather be alone  
If I can't have you right now, I'll wait dear  
Sometimes I get so tense but I can't speed up the time  
But you know love there's one more thing to consider  
**Ele estava sentado na escadaria que levava para os jardins, ele não se importava se ficasse ali a noite toda, ele pediria perdão para ela, muitos passavam por ele, falavam que ele tinha enlouquecido de vez, mas ele não deixava de olhar para os portões.

Derrepente ela entra, ele pode sentir a tristeza dela, ele se sentiu um verme por fazer a garota que tanto amava se sentir assim, ele a abraça e começa a pedir desculpas.

**Said woman take it slow the things will be just fine  
You and I'll just use a little patience  
Said sugar take the time cause the lights are shining bright  
You and I've got what it takes to make it  
We won't fake it, ahh well never break it,  
cuz' I can't take it...**

Hellen olhava para Draco com amor, ela coloca os dedos nos lábios do garoto e fala no ouvido dele.

-Draco... Cala a boca e me beija –Draco não pensou duas vezes e beijou Hellen, ele sentiu todo o amor que ela sentia por ele.

**(whistle)  
little patience, mmmmmm ,yeah , yeah , yeah  
mm yeah , little little patience , yeahhhh  
Just a little patience, yeahhhh  
Somewhat patience,  
(yeahhhh  
Could use some patience, yeah  
Gotta have some patience, yeah  
All it takes is patience  
Just a little patience  
Is all you need)(background vocals)**

Eles ouviram uma voz atrás deles falando.

**-**Você merecia coisa melhor Hellen –ela se vira e vê Simas olhando chateado para ela, Draco fecha os olhos para se controlar, mas quem fala e Hellen, ela vai até Simas o esbofeteia na cara e fala.

-Você e um grande amigo Simas, eu não gostaria de perder a sua amizade, mas eu amo o Draco, e ele me ama, eu desejo que você ache uma garota que possa te fazer feliz como Draco me faz, mas se você não pode ficar feliz por eu ter quem amo –ela respira fundo -e melhor você ficar bem longe de mim –Simas olha bravo para Draco e sai andando.

**I'VE BEEN WALKING IN THE STREETS TONIGHT  
JUST TRYING TO GET IT RIGHT  
IT`S HARD TO SEE YOU WITH SO MANY AROUND  
NO I DON'T LIKE BEING STUCK IN THE CROWD  
AND THE STREETS DON'T CHANGE  
BUT MAYBE THE NAMES  
I AIN'T GOT TIME FOR THE GAME CAUSE I NEED YOU  
YEAH, YEAH, WHY I NEED YOU  
OOO I NEED YOU, WHOA I NEED YOU  
AAAAALL THIS TIME  
(ah)**

Draco se aproxima dela, ele sente que ela ficou triste e coloca os braços em volta da namorada e a abraça ternamente.

-Sinto muito Hellen... –Draco fala num sussurro –Eu sei que você gosta de ser amiga do Finnigan... –derrepente Hellen ri, Draco começa a achar que este negocio de rir em situações tristes era uma coisa de Potter's.

-Draco –ela olha diretamente para os olhos do namorado –Simas vai ficar bravo sim, mas logo ele vem me pedir desculpas, mas você... Eu tive medo de te perder –ela se aconchega mais no abraço dele –Eu te amo muito, brigar com você sempre me deixa mal –ela o beija.

Draco sorri, ele leva a garota para o quarto de exigências e cria um jantar a dois, eles ficam um bom tempo lá e Draco fala.

-Eu sei que você me ama Hellen –ele a puxa para um abraço no sofá –eu nunca duvidei, mas eu quero que você saiba que eu vou mudar, vou ter paciência para agüentar o Finnigan e os seus amigos –ele sorri ao ver o olhar dela –Pois eu te amo demais para te perder por não ter paciência –ele a puxa e a beija apaixonadamente.

Hellen sorri, eles só precisavam de um pouco de paciência.

**PACIÊNCIA (GUNS'N'ROSES)**

**Um dois, um dois, três , quatro......**

Derramei uma lágrima  
Porque estou sentindo sua falta  
Ainda me sinto legal o suficiente para sorrir  
Garota penso em você todos os dias agora  
Houve um tempo em que não tinha certeza  
Mas você tranqüilizou minha mente, não há duvida  
Você está em meu coração agora.

**Disse '' Mulher vai devagar**

**·As coisas se resolverão bem por si mesmas  
Tudo que precisamos é de um pouco de paciência  
Disse '' Doçura leva na manha  
E nos ajeitaremos da melhor maneira  
Tudo que precisamos é só de um pouco de paciência  
Paciência, mm, yeah.**

**Estou sentado aqui na escada  
Pois prefiro ficar sozinho  
Se eu não puder te ver neste exato momento  
esperarei, querida às vezes fico tão tenso  
mas não posso acelerar o tempo  
mas você sabe, amor, há mais uma coisa  
para ser levada em consideração.**

**Disse '' Mulher vai devagar  
E as coisas sairão simplesmente ótimas  
Você e eu simplesmente teremos  
Um pouco de paciência''  
Disse ''Doçura da um tempo  
Pois as luzes estão brilhante intensamente  
Você e eu temos aquilo que é necessário  
Para dar certo, não fingiremos  
Ah, nunca destruiremos isso  
Pois eu não suportaria''  
**

**(Um pouco de paciência, mm, yeah, mm, yeah  
precisamos de um pouco de um pouco de paciência yeah  
apenas um pouco de paciência, yeah  
um pouco mais de paciência)  
tenho andado pelas ruas a noite  
tentando apenas acertar  
(Precisamos de um pouco de paciência, yeah)  
difícil enxergar com tantos a volta  
sabe, não gosto de ficar preso numa multidão  
(poderíamos Ter um pouco de paciência yeah)  
e as ruas não mudam apenas os nomes, baby  
não tenho tempos para joguinhos  
(Termos de Ter um pouco de paciência, yeah)  
pois preciso de você  
yeah, yeah , preciso de você, o o  
(Tudo que precisa é paciência )preciso de você, woh  
(Apenas um pouco de paciência) oo  
(é tudo que precisa) desta vez, Ah...**


End file.
